Being A Platypus Ain't Bad
by Pricat
Summary: Vanessa becomes a platypus after getting platypus flu and scared but Perry and Doof will show her that being a platypus is cool and that she has a family that cares about her.
1. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

**I know I should be updating fics but this was another idea I had in my head that was begging to be written and since I'm obessessed with Vanessa just as much as Perry and Doof, I couldn't resist.**

**It was also inspired by looking at Perry/Vanessa drawings on DA.**

**In this, Vanessa gets turned into a platypus after getting platypus flu but Perry wants to show her that being a platypus is cool as she'scared but also her Mom got married to Sam and left for Canada but didn't take Vanessa with them so Perry and Doof want to show her that she does have a family who cares about her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal morning in DEI but Doof was busy working on inventions for the O.W.C.A but knew that Vanessa had been living with him and Perry for the last few months but he had no idea that Vanessa had came into the lab as something hit her as it was a ray but then it blew up but didn't cause any damage as Doof turned around seeing her wearing a mini lab coat as his normal one didn't fit him anymore.

He had became a platypus forevermore and loved it as it made him appreciate Perry a little more as his little frenemy was helping him.

"Hey baby girl.

I see you slept well.

Is Perry okay?" he said.

Vanessa smiled at her platy-father as she liked him this way because he wasn't evil anymore but was helping the O.W.C.A but she hugged him because he was cuddly because she sometimes hugged Perry when she was sad or depressed like when Johny moved away.

"I'm making breakfast.

I'm sure you're hungry." she told him.

Doof smiled as he went to get washed but heard the engine of a hover car as he knew a certain turquise furred male was back from work but sore as he left the lab

* * *

Doof then entered the living room but wasn't wearing his lab coat but his dark blue eyes widened seeing Perry was sore after work but he sat beside him on the couch as Vanessa had got the first aid kit as she then placed a cold cloth on Perry's black eye as he smiled as he liked this and liked that they were a family as he'd been living with Doof for a few months like Vanessa but Vanessa smiled as she finished.

"Thanks Vanessa.

You're a good kid, you know that?" he said.

He knew that she was feeling a little sad as her mother had gotten married to Sam but had gone to Canada and hadn't taken her with them and knew she was feeling sad but he and Doof wanted to help her.

"You hungry?

I made pancakes." she said.

"Sure Vanessa." he said.

He then sat down at the table as she placed plates of pancakes on the table.

Perry smiled as he liked them being together.

"You got any plans today?" Perry asked her.

"Yeah.

I'm going to go to the mall.

But I can't wait for karate later." she answered.

Perry smiled as he knew karate was an enjoyable time for them.

He and Doof then saw her go to get dressed.

After that she grabbed her handbag.

She then kissed her Dad and hugged Perry before leaving.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Vanessa came home but wasn't feeling good as she saw Perry on the computer while Doof was asleep on the couch curled up in a fluffly ball as she had a head ache but headed to her room as she then had something in her hands as it was a framed photo of her and her Dad but she then fell asleep as her dark blue eyes closed...

.


	2. Taking Really Good Care Of Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and Perry figures out Vanessa has platypus flu and is taking really good care of her as he's very protective of her and wants to help her get better as he's making her warm soup.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Perry then entered Vanessa's room but smiled seeing her still asleep but had her arms wrapped around the platypus plush as he knew that right now they should be doing karate but he was worried but placed a paw onto the Goth girl's forehead.

He jerked it away sensing a high temperature making him nervous but he then sat on the bed watching her sleep but talking in a feverish state but felt bad and scared for her because he'd promised himself after hearing that Vanessa's mother had left her here, that he would protect her from harm and comfort her.

He then lay beside her nuzzling her but felt she was ill but hoped it was nothing serious but saw her nose becoming a bill as fear gripped his turquise furred body knowing what it was.

It was platypus flu and had a feeling she would be changing like Doofy when he'd had it but saw she already had a tail that was swishing back and forth in delirious swaying motions.

He then put a cold compress on her head.

Tears were falling from Vanessa's eyes as she was talking about her Mom.

"Ssh... it's okay.

I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.

Neither will your father.

We love you so." he said.

He saw her relax at his words.

A sad smile crossed his face leaving the room.

* * *

Perry sighed as he was putting the bowl of soup mix into the microwave as he put two minutes on the timer as he was thinking about Vanessa and Doof but his thoughts were broken hearing the timer ping as Doof entered but curious at what his little frenemy was doing.

"Vanessa's not well.

She has platypus flu like what you had.

I'm making her soup to help her." he answered.

He saw a hint of worry growing in Doof's dark blue eyes as he followed him into his daughter's room but Perry was carrying the bowl of soup carefully.

* * *

Vanessa was dabbing at her bill with a Kleenex tissue as mucus leaked from her bill but it and her throat hurt but besides that, she wasn't complaining but saw Perry and Doof enter as she smiled weakly.

"How're you feeling?" Perry asked gently.

"My bill is all bunged up and my throat hurts like heck!" she said.

"Aww it's okay baby girl.

We brought you some soup.

That should take care of the platypus flu." Doof told her.

She smiled as both male platypi were sitting on the bed.

After eating, she felt light headed but her dark blue eyes closed in sleep.

"We should let her rest." Perry told Doof.

"Okay then.

I'll go back to work." he said leaving the room...


	3. Wanting Them To Be A Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm a little worried that people haven't reviewed this yet but I hope you guys do as I like writing this and there's Phineas and Ferb stuff in Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World as the song Christmas Is Starting Now from Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation in the Osborne Christmas lights with Phineas and Ferb talking as well!**

**I heard it on a podcast.**

**Anyhoo Perry is being overprotective of Vanessa as he's like a second father to her but Doofy still cares about her but just busy with work.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he was in bed beside Doof but right now he was worried about Vanessa but needed to see if she was okay but got out of bed making sure Doof was deep asleep but frowned knowing sleeping with Doofy gave him pleasure but not tonight.

He then entered Vanessa's room but found her lying there with her arms wrapped around the platypus plush but he climbed onto the bed but felt relaxed as he curled up on the bed but heard Vanessa coughing slightly as worry filled him.

Her dark blue eyes fluttered open as she saw Perry by her side and smiled sadly but shivered but Perry understood.

"It's okay.

I was worried about you.

You should sleep.

Rest will help you get better.

Doofy and I want that a lot." he told her.

"I know Perry.

I-I feel worse.

Is that what Dad was like?

When he got sick?" she asked weakly.

Perry nodded in reply to her.

"Yes, Yes I do.

You're like a daughter to me.

I've been a part of your life since you were little." he told her.

She smiled at this knowing it was true.

But he shivered seeing her sneeze.

She then brought a tissue to her bill.

But Perry wrapped a blanket around her.

He then felt her arms wrap around him.

It relaxed him.

But he felt her begin to sleep.

He then fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as it was six in the morning but his dark brown furred body shivered in fear not seeing Perry beside his side and went to find him but entered Vanessa's room and smiled.

His little frenemy was asleep curled up in the sleeping arms of Vanessa but was worried in case he caught platypus flu from Vanessa but knew that he could take care of himself and decided to let them sleep as he headed into the kitchen.

He knew that Perry was very over protective of him and Vanessa.

He then started making pancakes but he smiled as he was humming Love Handel.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened hearing Love Handel playing softly from the kitchen as he got up but hoped that Vanessa would be okay as he got up snd entered the kitchen seeing Doof flipping pancakes smiling but Doof then saw one hit Pery's turquise furred head as he frowned but laughed blushing.

"Oops Perry I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay Doofy.

I'll go take a shower.

Vanessa's still asleep.

She and I were talking about things.

She's worried her mother doesn't like her anymore." he said.

Doof frowned knowing that Charlene hadn't called.

"I-I know Perry.

But I want us to be a family." he said sniffling.

He then felt Perry wrap his arms around him.

"It's okay Doofy.

I know that you want us to be a family.

But we'll talk later, okay?" he told him.

Doof smiled sadly as Perry left.

He knew that they would talk about it later.


	4. Bonding With Vanessa

**A/N**

**Here's more and happy that somebody reviewed.**

**Thank you so much to I Luv Perry for reviewing and happy you liked this.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

Perry noticed that Doof was very quiet the rest of the day after what he'd said earlier this morning and knew the dark brown furred male was feeling guilty about not helping Vanessa but the turquise furred male was feeling bad about talking to him about being a father.

"Aww Doofy don't be blue.

I know you're a good father but just busy.

I think Vanessa knows you care about her." he told him.

"Y-You mean that?" he asked him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Of course I do." Perry answered.

But before he could say more, his spy watch went off making Doof frown as Perry knew Rodney was up to no good again.

"Dang it!

I have to go.

I'll be right back.

Then we'll go on with our talk.

Stay here with Vanessa.

Keep her company." he said.

Doof nodded as Perry left.

* * *

But Charlene was missing Vanessa as she knew that Doof was a good father to Vanessa but hated having Sam kick Doof down but knew that her daughter was better with Doof but wondered what she was doing now but had no idea her daughter had platypus flu and was becoming a platypus but she sighed as she decided to write Vanessa an e-mail.

* * *

Vanessa smiled coughing as she laid on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her as she was the height of Perry now but didn't care but was coughing slightly but Doof smiled as he handed her a tissue but she was using her laptop but saw she had an new message in her inbox but it was from her mother as she opened it but was reading it along with Doof but wondered how she would reply.

"It's okay baby girl.

We don't have to tell her about this.

Besides she's never visiting." he told her.

Vanessa sneezed in reply.

Doof chuckled at that.

He then saw her type a reply but she was feeling light headed.

Doof saw her eyes close in sleep but he thought it cute as he went to make lunch seeing it was midday but entered the kitchen but hoped Perry was okay but smiled making sandwiches.

He knew things had been a little crazy since Vanessa and Perry had came to live here.

But he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Perry then returned to DEI but smiled seeing Vanessa asleep on the couch but wondered where Doof was but needed to take a shower as he was sore and sweaty from his mission but relaxed as the warm water washed over his turquise furred body soothing the pain his body had been in since leaving Rodney's lair but smiled as he dried himself off and put a dressing gown on leaving the bathroom.

He was also hungry but entered the kitchen finding Doof there nearly done with making lunch as he'd used his special recipe for making cheese but smiled feeling Perry wrap his arms around him.

"Hey Perry.

How was work?" he asked.

"It was good.

But what about you guys?" he asked.

"We had fun.

Vanessa was a little sad.

She got an e-mail from Charlene.

But I helped her with it." he answered.

Perry smiled hearing that but needed to talk.

But he was hungry as he helped Doof carry it into the living room.

Vanessa then woke up hearing them.

"H-Hey guys." she said weakly.

"Hey you.

I missed you." he told her.

She smiled weakly as she hugged him.

Doof smiled seeing this.

"You hungry?

We made lunch." he said.

"Thanks guys." she said weakly.

Perry saw her eat a little.

But she was drinking soda.

He wanted to help them become a family.

But he was feeling buggy.

"Perry you okay?" Doof asked.

"I-I'm fine Doofy.

I just need to lie down." he said.

Vanessa was worried about him.

But Doof would make sure he was okay...


	5. Catching Germs

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope I Luv Perry likes.**

**Perry also has platypus flu but Vanessa wants to help along with Doof.**

* * *

Vanessa then entered her father and Perry's room and found Perry lying on the bed as she climbed weakly onto the bed but put a hand to Perry's forehead but was nervous knowing he'd caught her platypus flu germs but there was dark brownish black fur growing over her body slowly.

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he saw Vanessa there.

"What're you doing?

You need to rest.

You're still ill." he said.

"I know.

But you're getting ill too.

I was worried about you." she said weakly.

He was touched by her concern as he smiled seeing her sneeze and cough slightly but he went and brought her some medicine.

"This should help a little." he said.

"T-Thanks Perry." she said shaking.

She then took it but coughed slightly.

He felt bad for her.

"Perry you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'll be fine.

I can handle platypus flu.

But I'm worried about you." he answered.

Vanessa smiled at this.

She then hugged him.

He smiled at her.

But he sneezed.

Vanessa decided to let him rest.

She then curled up beside him.

* * *

Later Doof found them wake up but he felt that Perry needed him right now as he gave him some medicine but Perry smiled as he sat at the table as dinner was ready but Vanessa joined them but she was still buggy but Perry smiled knowing dark brownish black fur was growing over her body but knew she was scared but he and Doof wanted to help her when she got better.

He had told Carl that Perry was a little under the weather but he understood.

Perry felt light headed but was still eating.

"I think you should take it easy Perry.

Watch a little Soap Opera Channel.

Wear feety pyjamas." he said as Perry smiled.

"Y-Yeah that would rock." he said.

He then finished eating and got up slowly.

Vanessa had already went to her room but was curled up in bed.

She was watching TV.

* * *

Doof smiled as he and Perry were sitting on the couch in the living room wrapped up in a blanket and sharing a bowl of popcorn that Doof had made but were wearing feety pyjamas except for slippers as they liked being bare footed.

"Doofy are you sure it's okay for you to be near me?

Since I'm sick?" Perry said.

"It's okay Perry.

It's worth it.

I like being with you.

This is the highlight of my day." Doof told him.

"Really?

Aww that's sweet Doofy.

I like this time too.

I feel not so hot." he answered.

Doof nodded in reply.

He then heard him sneeze.

"Aww Perry it's okay." he said.

Perry then grabbed a Kleenex tissue.

He dabbed at his bill.

But he smiled seeing Perry asleep by his side.

He then nuzzled him as he yawned.

But his dark blue eyes closed in sleep...


	6. On A Mission To Get Vanessa Back

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for reviewing and hope you like.**

**Vanessa is getting used to her new platypus body but Perry and Doofy will help her with it.**

* * *

Later that morning, Vanessa woke up but went to look in the mirror but saw her body was totally covered in dark brownish black fur but she noticed that she had webbed feet but smiled as she knew that she kind of looked cool but was feeling better but her throat still hurt a little but a chatter escaped her as she chuckled sounding like Perry.

"I hope Perry's okay.

He sounded worse yesterday.

Hopefully Dad is taking care of him.

Hmm...

I should go to the mall.

I need to buy some new clothes." she said.

But she was hungry and heard singing as Doof was up but was listening to Love Handel but he stopped seeing Vanessa in her platypus form.

"Honey you look cute!

Wait until Perry sees." he said.

She smiled as she walked over to help but tripped over her webbed feet as he was worried going to her side.

"You okay?

You're not hurt, are you?" he asked her.

Vanessa shook her head in reply.

"No Dad I'm fine.

I'm just not used to this body." she answered.

"I understand baby girl.

I was the same when I first was like this.

But Perry and I will help." Doof told her.

Vanessa smiled as she sat down but heard sneezing as Perry walked in wearing pyjamas and his bill was covered with a tissue to it so he could blow it but he was stunned seeing Vanessa as a full platypus.

"Wow... you're beauitful." he said coughing.

"Thanks Perry.

You should go back to bed.

You're still ill." she answered.

Doof agreed with her.

Perry then curled up on the sofa.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Vanessa smiled at this.

She was eating breakfast.

She was going to the mall but dressed like a human.

Doof was nervous but knew it was okay.

"Have fun baby girl." he said eating.

* * *

Charlene was relieved as her plane landed at Danville International Airport as she'd came to visit Vanessa and was anxious to see her and Doof knowing he was platypi but thought he was cute.

She knew that Sam wouldn't mind as he was looking after their daughter Amy.

She then headed to the baggage claim and got her luggage.

A cab then pulled up and she got in but was headed for DEI.

* * *

Vanessa was enjoying herself in the mall as she was walking out of a clothes store in a platypi sized version of her normal clothes but had bought some new clothes in platypi size but had hated how people in the store had stared at her msking her feel nervous and uneasy.

She then heard somebody laugh as she turned around seeing Lacey and Johnny there.

"Hry guys what's so funny?" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa you're a platypus!

That's kind of weird." Lacey commented.

"Hey it's not!

Besides my Dad said I'm cute.

You don't think I'm weird?

Right Johnny?" she replied.

The punk loving teenage male sighed.

"I agree with Lacey.

I can't be seen with you.

Having a platypus girlfriend is lame.

I'm sorry.

I hope you understand." he said.

Tears were in Vanessa's dark blue eyes as she was walking away but didn't know that Ferb had seen that and he wanted to go tell her she was beautiful but would wait until he was older for her...

* * *

Rain fell on Vanessa reflecting her mood as she was walking home from the mall but was caught up in an net as it belonged to somebody from Animal Control making her nervous knowing they were going to the pound but hoped her Dad would save her but while in a cage in the truck noticed it wasn't going to the pound but to Danville Animal Shelter as she was a little relieved and still nervous as she was struggling against the man as he had her in his arms.

"Hey I won't hurt you.

I just want to help you!" he said to her.

Vanessa's body relaxed as they went into the animal shelter.

* * *

Back in DEI, Doof was worried as Vanessa hadn't came home yet but thankfully he remembered he'd put a tracking device in her earrings as he checked her location but frowned seeing where she was.

"She's at the animal shelter.

I can't let her get adopted!" he said.

Charlene understood as she knew how much Doof cared about Vanessa as his over protective parental instincts were kicking in and sighed knowing she wanted to help him out knowing he couldn't go in there.

"I'll help you get our daughter back.

I know how much you care about her." she told him.

He was in awe as they were heading to her car.

He saw Perry get in there too.

Even though he was ill, he wanted to help.

Doof smiled as they left DEI...


	7. Making A Friend In The Shelter

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Vanessa is in the animal shelter but ends up meeting somebody like her named Zeke but she doesn't tell him about her family as he doesn't like humans but she could help changing his mind.**

**I hope Flameblaster13 likes.**

* * *

Vanessa was very quiet as she was in an enclosure in the animal shelter but hoped her Dad was coming but she then sensed somebody else was in here as she saw a pair of hazel eyes peeking at her but wondered if it was Perry.

"Perry?

Is that you?" she asked.

She then heard soft musical laughter as somebody approached her as she was in awe seeing it was a male platypus with dark blue fur with gentle yet sad hazel eyes.

"Who's Perry?

Is he your boyfriend or something?" he said.

"No he's not my boyfriend.

He's like a brother to me.

I'm Vanessa.

What about you?" she answered.

"I-I'm Zeke.

I've been here since I was little.

I'm sixteen in human years.

But that doesn't matter.

Humans don't understand.

They're the reason I'm here." he said.

Vanessa wondered why he'd be like that.

"When I was little, poachers came.

They took my parents away.

They hurt me but I ended up here.

Nobody wants me." he said to her.

She felt bad for him and knew how it felt to be alone as her friends had rejected and ditched her because she was different but to her, Zeke was just like her, alone and scared.

She saw him tense up in fear seeing humans.

But she hugged him as he relaxed.

"It'll be okay Zeke.

You'll see." she reassured him.

"T-Thanks Vanessa you rock." he said.

She blushed at that.

* * *

Doof was nervous as they pulled up at Danville Animal Shelter but Charlene understood knowing he couldn't go in there himself but she would go and get her as she got out of the car but hoped nothing had happened to his baby girl.

"I'm sure she's fine Doofy." Perry said.

"I know.

It's just my parental instincts are on overload.

I care about her too much to see her hurt.

Like what almost happened in Tokyo." he said.

He then felt Perry hug him.

"It's okay Doofy.

She's fine, I know it.

She is your daughter." he said.

Doof smiled at that.

"Yeah you're right." he replied smiling.

* * *

Vanessa was lying in the enclosure with Zeke beside her but her dark blue eyes widened as she heard her mother's voice knowing she had probably came to get her out of here but noticed that Zeke was looking sad seeing Charlene pick Vanessa up but Zeke sighed but Vanessa then was talking to her Mom as she also picked Zeke up as he was stunned.

Vanessa smiled as they were in the pet carrier seeing the look on his face as he was dumbfounded seeing somebody had adopted him.

"Thank you Vanessa.

B-But why do this for me?" he said.

"Because you deserve a home too Zeke." she answered smiling.

They then felt the pet carrier being lifted as Charlene left the shelter.

* * *

Doof was relieved seeing Charlene approach the car carrying a pet carrier making him very happy as she put it on the back seat as Perry peeked in seeing Vanessa but stunned seeing a male dark blue furred platypus beside her and had a feeling she had met him while in the shelter and liked him but would wait until they got back to DEI before asking Vanessa.

Doof wondered why Perry was smiling as the car left the shelter but Perry would tell him later.

* * *

Vanessa was feeling better being back at home at DEI as Zeke was exploring while walking on hind legs but was finding it cool as Perry smiled knowing Vanessa had a good judge of character but wondered what happened to Johnny but Vanessa looked sad as she heard that.

"H-He dumped me Perry.

Because of what I am." she answered.

He felt bad for her but mad at Johnny for hurting her like that and would break every bone in his body if he ever met him but relaxed coughing slightly but he fell asleep on the couch as Doof smiled.

"Who's your little friend?" Doof asked Vanessa.

"Dad this is Zeke.

He's been in the shelter since he was little." she said.

Doof frowned at that.

It made him think of Perry.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Vanessa said.

Doof nodded seeing her leave the room.


	8. Comforting Vanessa Over Being Rejected

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and yes Johnny was a jerk for dumping her but now she has Zeke but he doesn't know that much about her or the fact she used to be a human because he would reject her but I don't think so.**

**Also she's still a little sad about Johnny but a certain turquise furred male is helping her feel better along with telling her about the time when he'd been replaced by Peter.**

**I know things will work out.**

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she was in her room but curled up in a dark brownish black ball but was sad because she was thinking about what had happened earlier today as tears fell from her dark blue eyes but didn't care if anybody heard her.

The door opened as somebody came in looking worried as he saw her lying on the bed but understood as he climbed onto the bed weakly.

Vanessa then felt somebody nuzzle her as she looked up into the caring yet concerned hazel eyes of Perry as he'd heard from Doof what Johnny had done to her and right now needed him.

"Hey.

I-I heard what happened with Johnny." he said softly.

"Y-You did?" she asked him.

The turquise furred male then saw her sit up as there were red rims around her eyes knowing she'd been crying since she'd been in here.

"I-I thought he liked me.

But I guess I was wrong.

Lacey rejected me too." she answered sniffling.

Perry felt sorry for her knowing the pain of rejection from when Doofy had replaced him with Peter as he sighed.

"I've been there too Vanessa." he said.

"Y-You have?

But everybody likes you.

Even Dad." she said.

"I know you're not going to believe me when I tell you this but I felt rejection from your father but it was because he replaced me with Peter.

For a while I felt bad and wondered what I did wrong.

But in time, he realised he needed me.

We then made up and started anew.

I think you found your new beginning." he explained.

"What're you talking about Perry?

I don't understand." she said.

"I was talking about Zeke.

You two are cute.

Besides why bring him here?" he told her.

Vanessa understood as she hugged him.

"Thanks Perry." she said to him.

He smiled sneezing.

Vanessa laughed seeing him curl up in a turquise furred ball on her bed as she heard her Dad ordering dinner as he and Charlene were going out but she was a little worried but Doof was wearing a tux with sunglasses so he looked like a human.

"Hey baby girl.

Your mother and I are going out for the night.

Perry's in charge.

Where is he?" he told her.

"Asleep in my room.

He was helping me with... stuff." she answered.

He understood but was happy she was feeling better but went to her room to go find Perry as he hadn't told him he and Charlene were going out but Zeke smiled being near Vanessa but he was shy around Doof but she understood.

She was looking forward to having alone time.

* * *

Perry felt somebody shake him as his hazel eyes opened but saw Doof on the bed as he wondered what was wrong but was stunned seeing Doof in a tux and wondered what was going on as Doof rolled his eyes.

"Charlene and I are going out for the night and Vanesa and Zeke will be alone.

You're in charge while we're gone.

I just ordered dinner.

It should be here in a while." he said to him.

Perry nodded weakly as he was listening.

He knew that he was still under the weather but had to do this for Doofy as before Vanessa became platypi and Doofy went on dates, it was normally him and Vanessa hanging out and having fun but knew Zeke was curious about him.

He had a feeling Vanessa had told Zeke about him being an agent but understood knowing it impressed the young teenage male but didn't mind talking about it as he'd retired meaning it was okay.

He then got up stretching slowly but sneezed loudly.

He sighed leaving Vanessa's room and heading to the living room but heard Vanessa laughing as she and Zeke were sitting on the couch and watching some comedy show on TV but happy she was having fun as he curled up in his basket that he'd brought with him from his host family's house.

Zeke saw Vanessa smile at that.

"So your brother's a secret agent?

It must've been cool." Zeke said.

"I guess it was.

You should ask him later." she said.

"I'd like that Vanessa." he replied.


	9. Rough Night

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like I Luv Perry enjoy and thanks for reviewing and I like Vanessa/Zeke but there's a mild sprinkling of Doof/Perry in it too but nothing too wild but Perry is protecting Vanessa but hasn't let his guard down around Zeke because he doesn't want her to get hurt emotionally.**

**I hope he will but let's hope Charlene's not too mad.**

* * *

Vanessa then heard the doorbell ring as she saw Perry get up as he knew it was the delivery guy with their Chinese but he smiled knowing Vanessa and Zeke were getting along very well but wondered if she'd told him that she used to be a human.

But it didn't matter to him but knew Zeke would freak if she told him and couldn't bear to see her get hurt again like with Johnny but knew it wasn't like that.

He then saw Vanessa and Zeke get off the couch holding paws but was stunned seeing their bond had grown in a short amount of time.

Vanessa smiled as she and Zeke were sitting together at the table as Perry was sitting across from them but was putting things onto plates but was worried about Doof knowing he was telling Chatlene stuff about the last few months but hoped he wasn't that dumb to tell her about them.

"Perry you okay?

You look freaked." Vanessa said.

"I-I'm fine Vanessa.

Worried about your father, that's all.

He might tell your Mom about our lives together.

She might be mad about some parts." he answered.

"You mean about him and you?

I doubr she'd be mad Perry." she answered.

"Yes there's that but she'd be mad about you being platypi.

But let's hope not." he replied.

She agreed eating hoisoin duck.

She knew it was a little offensive since platypi were part duck but Perry didn't mind as he knew Doof liked it too even though he was now platypi but he hoped Doof was okay.

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa and Zeke were playing Rock Band and enjoying themselves as Vanessa was using the mic while Zeke was playing the guitar but in the middle of their fun, Perry saw Doof come in looking sad as worry gripped his turquise furred body as he went after him knowing he was heading to their room but he left the two teens to have fun while entering his and Doof's room.

Doof was lying on the bed on his side in a curled up position but Perry knew something had happened while he and Charlene had been out on their little date as he got Doof to look at him.

"What's wrong Doofy?" he said softly.

The dark brown furred male wiped away tears.

"Charlene doesn't like me very much.

Especially since she heard about Vanessa.

She wants to take her away with her.

I couldn't bear it!" he said.

Perry was stunned hearing this as he never allowed to hurt his Doofy emotionally or physically but he then nuzzled him as he was waiting for him to calm down before talking but Doofy just hugged him as he understood.

"It'll be okay Doofy, you'll see." he reassured him.

* * *

Vanessa wondered what was wrong as Perry walked back into the living room with a look of sadness and hurt in his hazel eyes but he would tell her later when they were in her room and when Zeke was asleep but noticed they were watching a Tim Burton movie but smiled sadly knowing they liked each other and knew that not just Vanessa's bond with Doofy would be ruined if Charlene took her with her, but also her bond with Zeke too and he couldn't let this happen but felt so bad for Doofy.

Vanessa watched as he curled up in his basket but knew something was wrong if he was sleeping in it as she had a feeling her mother had learnt of them being a good family but she would wait until later to talk as Zeke wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room with her as they were only sixteen but she smiled seeing Zeke asleep on the couch around midnight as she jumped off the couch softly and headed to her room.

Perry then followed her as she closed the door after he'd walked in but she was stunned hearing that her mother had gotten mad at her being a platypus because she thought her Dad had done it to her and would take her with her when she was leaving Danville but she couldn't do that.

"There's no way I'm leaving you guys.

We're a family.

Nothing will stop that." she answered.

A sad smile crossed Perry's face at that knowing how much she cared about him and Doofy but knew she had no way of convincing her mother that it was better for her to stay here in Danville.

"I have to try Perry!" she said getting angry.

Perry backed away a little shaking in fear as he got scared when Vanessa got really mad like right now but understood why she was upset but he saw her take a deep breath as she was beginning to calm down.

"Sorry Perry." she answered yawning.

Perry then saw her dark blue eyes close as he decided to let her sleep as she needed her rest but would talk more in the morning along with Doof knowing he had plenty to say about this matter.

He left her room...

* * *

Perry heard sniffling as he entered his and Doof's room but found Doof lying awake in bed as the turquise furred male climbed into bed beside him as his aura was calming him down but he felt a tear hit his chest as he understood wrapping his arms around him as Doof began to calm down but felt him fall asleep as he yawned knowing sleep would help them come up with a solurion.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep...


	10. Running Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and yeah Charlene is mean making Vanessa leave her Dad and Perry but hopefully she'll figure out a way to solve her problem.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Vanessa woke up early the next morning but had been listening to her I-Pod while she'd been asleep but hoped her Dad and Perry were okay knowing how sad they'd been last night when they heard their family might be torn apart by her mother but she had no choice.

She then walked into the living room but saw Zeke still asleep on the couch but he was tossing and turning in sleep as she was nervous as she nuzzled him but his eyes opened but he saw worry in her dark blue eyes.

"You okay?

You look worried." he said.

"You could say that Zeke.

Our little family is at stake from my Mom.

She wants to take me with her.

When she leaves Danville.

I want to stay here with my Dad and Perry.

But I don't know what to do." she told him.

"I think that sounds terrible.

You should run away." he told her.

"Run away?

I don't think that'll help." she answered.

"Yes it will.

Your Mom will feel that bad.

Then you won't have to leave." he told her.

Vanessa kind of liked that idea.

She then sighed as she needed to think.

* * *

Doof had woken from a very bad dream involving Vanessa and it had scared him but Perry rubbed sleep from his hazel eyes wondering what was wrong but decided not to ask him and had a feeling it was about Vanessa leaving but went to see if Vanessa was up yet but decided to let Doof sleep.

He then entered the living room but saw Vanessa and Zeke sitting and talking but had a feeling he was giving her ideas but was nervous as he went to make breakfast but hoped Doof would be okay.

He then started making pancakes from scratch knowing he, Vanessa and Doof loved them but knew Doof was feeling sad about what Charlene was going to do but hoped it wouldn't happen as he saw Vanessa enter.

"How's Dad?" she asked.

"He didn't sleep so well Vanessa.

I let him sleep for a while longer." he answered.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Charlene was nervous as she woke up in her hotel room but knew that Doof was probably feeling sad because she was angry at him for wanting to take Vanessa away from him and knew that she would try something to stay with him but she needed to go to DEI once she was dresed and had breakfast to talk to Vanessa but she hoped things would be okay as she left and got in her car.

* * *

When she got there, she saw Doof and Perry searching frantically everywhere in DEI and wondered what was going on as Doof's dark brown body tensed in fear seeing Charlene but Perry sighed knowing that they had to tell her what had happened with Vanessa.

"We can't find her!

She ran away because of you!" Doof yelled.

Perry then placed a hand on his shoulder to relax him.

"Don't worry Doofy, let me handle this." he reassured him.

"What're you talking about?" Charlene asked.

"She ran away because you want to take her from me!" Doof said.

Charlene felt bad for him.

She then stroked his dark brown fur to relax him but he glared at her as she understood but Perry saw Zeke and remembered he'd been talking to Vanessa before she vanished.

He needed to go speak to him.


	11. Finding Vanessa

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**Zeke probably told Perry where Vanessa was but he's mad.**

**But I know it was just an accident. **

* * *

Zeke saw Perry's hazel eyes fill with anger as he left after talking to him but was worried about Vanessa but had to find her but had a feeling he knew where she was as he left in the hover car but Zeke was feeling a little bad about giving Vanessa the idea to run away knowing he cared about her.

He hoped Doof wasn't too mad but understood he was upset as Vanessa was his daughter and knew that he needed to tell him where Vanessa was.

* * *

Vanessa was curled up under a park bench in Danville Park but hoped that Perry and her Dad wasn't scared about her running away but she didn't want to scare them, just make sure that she got to stay with her Dad and Perry but heard the sound of a hover car as she knew it was Perry but he then saw his webbed foot as he got her out of there but she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm sorry Perry." she said.

He understood knowing that she'd only done it so she could stay with him and Doofy but he hugged her as she was crying but he was stroking her back as she began to relax.

"Your Dad and I were so scared about you.

What were you thinking?" he said softly.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you guys.

Zeke just told me I should do this.

Besides I wanted to stay with you and Dad." she said.

"It's okay Vanessa.

We'll sort it out." he reassured her.

They then got into the hover car and took off.

* * *

Doof was sitting on the couch drinking black coffee which he drank when he was sad as Charlene was comforting him but felt bad herself knowing Vanessa had done this just because she was going to take her away from him but then Doof's dark blue eyes widened seeing Perry enter with Vanessa as he hugged them both.

"I-I'm so relieved you're okay!" he said.

"Dad I'm sorry.

I just wanted to stay with you." she said.

"It's okay baby gitl.

Your mother and I are going to talk about it." he told her.

She nodded as she left the room.

* * *

Zeke smiled seeing Vanessa return as he was waiting for her in her room as she was on her bed but she hugged him but was stunned seeing she wasn't going to punch him but hugged him.

"It's okay Zeke.

I won't be mad at you.

I'm not mad but my Dad might be." she answered.

He hugged her.

But he saw Perry enter but he was glaring at him because he'd nearly hurt Vanessa with his stupid idea but knew that Vanessa still cared about him but sighed knowing she was caring about him.

He wanted to talk to Zeke alone...


	12. A Choice To Make

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope I Luv Perry likes but Perry kind of hurt Zeke a little and Vanessa's not happy.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Vanessa saw Zeke curled up on her bed beaten up as she was worried as she went beside him but she saw a black eye as she was shocked.

"Did Perry do this?

Let me take care of you." she said.

Zeke smiled nodding as he felt her bring a cold compress to his eye but he shivered with fear as it hurt.

"You okay?

I'm going to talk to Perry." she told him.

Zeke nodded as he fell asleep on her bed but she left her bedroom but she wondered where Perry was but heard him and her Dad talking.

She clenched her fists keeping her cool.

* * *

Perry was stunned as he saw anger in Vanessa's dark blue eyes as she entered the living room but Doof had a feeling that she found out what he'd done to Zeke but he understood knowing how she cared about Zeke but he shivered as she punched him as he saw Doof worry as he came to his little frenemy's side but Perry was reassuring him he was okay as he saw Perry had a black eye.

"It's okay Doofy.

She doesn't mean it.

She's just upset." he said to her.

Doof smiled hugging him as he smiled seeing Vanessa meditating and listening to Goth music on her earbuds but Perry smiled knowing this helped calm her down and knew that she would be okay once she calmed down.

Doof then smiled as he saw Perry relax as he was meditating himself.

He did it when he was stressed out or upset.

* * *

Later that night, Perry then entered Vanessa's room as dinner was ready but his turquise furred body shook with worry knowing that she was still mad at him for eariler but knew that meditating and being with Zeke had calmed her down a lot but he saw Vanessa's dark blue eyes flutter open with calmess and a little anger but Perry shivered in case she would hit him again.

"Vanessa... I-I'm sorry I hurt you." he said.

The Gothic female platypus was stunned hearing that.

"Really?

Even about hurting Zeke?" she said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I am.

Doofy and I were worried about you.

When you went missing, we thought something bad had happened to you.

Zeke was helping you stay with us.

But it was dangerous." he said.

Vanessa understood as she hugged Perry.

"Thanks Vanessa." he said.

She then went with him.

He was relieved knowing that Vanessa forgave him but she was stunned seeing Charlene there as she wanted to have a family dinner with them after talking to Doofy but Vanessa was quiet as she was scared that her mother was going to make her go with her but Doof knew that wouldn't happen but Charlene was going to offer her a choice.

* * *

Charlene was feeling nervous at the table as they were eating but Doof understood as he knew his ex wife was feeling awkward but understood as he knew that she was nervous but Vanessa wasn't angry at her which surprised her but understood.

"I want to talk to you about something.

But you don't have to do it." Charlene said.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked her.

Charlene was nervous but knew she'd be okay.

"I-I was thinking that you would like to live with Sam and me.

I missed you after we got married.

I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind.

Besides Amy would like you." she said.

"Who's Amy?" Vanessa asked.

"Mine and Sam's daughter.

But it's your choice." she answered.

Perry could see worry in Vanessa's dark blue eyes as he and Doof understood because this choice was hard to make and needed time but Charlene understood as they were eating but afterwards left as the aura in DEI was tense.

She hoped Vanessa would make the right choice for her...


	13. Helping Her Decide

**A/N**

**Here's more and Vanessa's feeling a little confused as she has to decide whether or not she wants to live with Charlene and Sam but Zeke is worried because he's afraid of losing her.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Vaessa felt tears well up in her eyes as she was in bed that night but was thinking about what Charlene had said to her about making up her mind about coming to live with her and Sam but knew that knew if she did, it would be like being a pet like Perry used to be.

She sighed wiping tears away as Zeke wrapped his arms around her to give her comfort as she sniffled a little.

"Thanks Zeke.

I don't know what to do." she said.

He understood as he knew this was a huge decision for her and knew that it would ruin their relationship but he saw her relax as her eyes closed as he needed to talk to Perry.

He then left her room.

* * *

Perry was watching the Soap Opera Channel as he and Doof were sitting on the couch but Doof was asleep but the turquise furred male was curious seeing Zeke enter the living room and was wondering what he was doing here.

"I-I need your help.

Vanesa's scared about deciding whether or not she wants to live with Charlene or us.

She needs your help." he told him.

Perry sighed as he cared about Vanessa with all his heart.

She was like a daughter to him.

He then entered Vanessa's room but found her curled up with the Mary Mcguffin doll Doof had gotten her a while ago but sighed as she began to stir as tears leaked from her eyes.

She saw Perry there as he hugged her.

"... H-Hey Perry...

What's up?" she asked him.

"You.

Zeke told me you were upset." he told her.

Vanessa understood that he wanted to help her as she wiped the tears away from her eyes as she felt Perry hug her as she knew that her new boyfriend had asked Perry to help.

"I can't decide.

I want to be with you guys.

But I can't hurt my Mom either." she said.

Perry understood his half daughter's worry.

"I think your Mom would understand.

I know you're happy with Doof and me.

You should do what your heart says." he said.

Vanessa nodded in reply.

"You're right Perry.

I think I can decide now." she told him.

Perry nuzzled her feeling relieved.

"I should get back.

Doofy might be upset." he told her.

She understood as she saw him leave but saw Zeke enter.

She then kissed him.

"W-What was that for?" he asked.

"For helping me.

Plus I love you." she told him.

Zeke blushed at that.

"Y-You're welcome Vanessa." he answered.

She smiled as they fell asleep.

* * *

Charlene was stunned as she saw Vanessa on the bed in her hotel room but wondered how she'd gotten here as she had no idea that Perry had helped her get there using the hover car but she noticed something was wrong as Vanessa had tears in her eyes as Charlene wondered what was wrong as she sat on the bed beside her.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked her.

"I-I made up my mind Mom.

But I don't wanna hurt you." Vanessa said.

"You wouldn't hurt me.

Go ahead." she told her.

"I-I decided that I wanna stay with Dad.

He needs me and I've been living here.

I hope you understand." she said.

Charlene then hugged her daughter knowing she cared about her but also cared about her Dad too but she would visit Vanessa from time to time as Vanessa understood.

"Don't worry honey.

I understand.

I'll also visit from time to time." she told her.

Vanessa smiled wiping away tears.

"Thanks Mom.

I knew you'd understand." she said.

Charlene understood as she and Vanessa were having coffee...


	14. Stsying With Her Dad

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**Vanessa's still considering whether or not to stay or go with her mother.**

**Perry's going to help.**

* * *

Vanessa was quiet as she had returned from seeing her Mom but she was quiet as Perry was playing Rock Band with Doof and Zeke but knew something was bothering her.

"I told Mom." she answered.

Perry understood as he hugged her.

"It's okay Vanessa.

I know she'll understand.

She knows you care about us." he said.

The black furred female platypus sighed.

Doof knew that Vanessa was worried about hurting her mother's feelings but needed to give her advice.

"I think you should go be with her.

But it's your choice honey." he told her.

Vanessa sighed in reply.

"I need to go think." she said.

Perry saw her go into her room as he went to check on Charlene at the hotel room but saw her sitting on the bed looking at the photo albums which had photos of Vanessa with her and Doof.

"Hey there." he said.

"I know you.

You're Doof's friend.

Why're you here?" she asked him.

"Because of Vanessa.

She feels conflicted.

She loves you very much.

But she also loves her father." he said.

Charlene nodded in reply.

"I know.

But I don't know what to do." she said.

"I think the three of you need to talk." he said.

Charlene sighed.

She knew Perry was right.

"Let's go." Perry said.

She then got into the hover car but was nervous.

She hoped that Vanessa was okay.

* * *

In her room, Vanessa was listening to music as she was thinking about whether to stay with her Dad and Perry but didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings as Zeke was with her but he was nervous knowing his girlfriend could be leaving but they heard Doofy call her but Vanessa wondered what her Dad wanted but was stunned seeing her mother here.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I-I wanted to talk to you." she said.

"About staying or going with you?" she asked.

Charlene nodded.

"I know you've been feeling conflicted about whether you should stay with your Dad or go with me because you think you'll hurt my feelings but I know my feelings won't be hurt if you want to stay with your Dad." Charlene told her.

Doof sighed seeing Vanessa tear up but she made up her mind.

"I know my Dad needs me.

We kind of have a family going on." she said.

Charlene understood hugging her.

Tears were in Doof's eyes at this.

He knew she'd done the right thing...


	15. Telling Zeke Her Secret

**a/n**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Flamedragon for his review as I'm glad you like.**

**Zeke finds out about the fact that Vanessa used to be human but doesn't care as he loves her.**

* * *

Vanessa saw Charlene leave as she was going to the hotel to pack as she was leaving in the morning to return to Sam and Amy but felt bad but knew her Dad needed her more but Zeke was happy that his girlfriend was staying but knew that families let you down but hadn't told Vanessa that as she'd be upset.

He knew she wanted to get married and have a child but wasn't ready for that as he was still a teen and wanted to have fun with his life but Doof sighed as he'd made a machine that could make Vanessa human again but knew Zeke didn't know she used to be human.

Vanessa was taking a hot bubble bath as Doof needed to tell the dark blue furred male but hoped he wouldn't be upset as he knew humans had hurt him in the past.

"I don't think this is a good idea Doofy." Perry said.

"I know.

But sooner or later he'll find out.

I care about Vanessa too much to see her hurt emotionally." he said.

Perry understood as he saw the dark brown furred male go inside Vanessa's room as Zeke was playing video games but wondered what was wrong with Doof as he sat on the bed.

"There's something I need to tell you about Vanessa.

She used to be a human teenager." Doof said.

Zeke was about to laugh but knew Doof was telling the truth from looking in his dark blue eyes but wondered why Vanessa hadn't told him before.

"Because she knew humans hurt you.

She cares about you so much that she thought it best not to tell you in case you would get upset but she loves you very much." he explained.

Zeke understood but was sad.

"I understand and I don't care.

Vanessa's too awesome to leave.

Human or not, I love her." he told him.

Doof knew Zeke truly cared about Vanessa but knew he was worried about something but it wasn't about the fact she used to be a human but wondered what was bothering him.

"I know Vanessa wants to get married and have kids.

But families let you down.

I can't let my kids end up like I did.

My Dad left my Mom and me.

I felt like it was my fault." he told him.

Doof felt bad for him.

He knew how much divorce impacted on children as Vanessa had been upset when he and Charlene had split up but she still cared about their family and knew Zeke needed to know family would care about him.

"Not all families let you down Zeke.

They can care about you.

But you gotta care about them too.

I know you and Vanessa will be great parents." he reassured him.

A smile crossed Zeke's face at that.

"Thanks Doofy you're cool." he replied.

"You're welcome Zeke." he replied leaving.

* * *

Vanessa was stunned hearing from her Dad that he'd made a machine that could reverse what the platypus flu germs had done to her and make her a human teenager again but she wasn't sure aa she liked being a platypus but Doof understood knowing she had gotten used to this life but knew she could get her normal life back.

But she destroyed the invention using moves Perry had taught her as Perry smiled knowing she'd made her choice but Doof understood as he hugged her but she then went to find Zeke as she learnt that her Dad had told him her secret about that she used to be a human but hoped he wasn't too mad at her as she entered her room but saw Zeke playing a game as he turned around.

But there was no hate or anger in his eyes as he looked at her but hugged her.

"I know you used to be human Vanessa.

But that doesn't matter to me.

I care about you too." he said.

She smiled kissing him.

"I care about you too Zeke.

My Dad invented a machine that could turn me human again.

But I destroyed it.

I like this life and wanna see where it goes." she answered.

He smiled as they were spending time together...


End file.
